Too Late
by Lady of Dreams and Nightmares
Summary: Sakura is tired of the Cheating Uchiha, and decided to tell him - in song. Pairings are Sasuke/Sakura, Sasuke/Karin, Neji/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata


Too late

_**Too late**_

_**AN- This is my first story thing EVER! That's completed, at least. LOL Anyways, the translations are at the bottom.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing from Naruto (although I wish I had a Gaara plushie) or Too Little, Too Late by Jojo or Runaway by Avril Lavigne.**_

"talking"

**'Inner Sakura'**

_flashback_

**_"song"_**

Sakura walked to the bar she was supposed to meet her supposed 'boyfriend' at. Although, he wasn't much of one. Why, just the other day, he was supposedly 'talking' to Karin. But Sakura knew better.

Flashback

_2 months earlier_

_Sakura was walking up the stairs to Sasuke's apartment. They had been dating for almost a year and Sasuke _still_ didn't want Sakura to move in. She walked through the hallway and up the stairs to get to it. As she got closer, she could hear feminine moans and giggles, along with masculine groans and low tones. She turned the hallway corner, and as she was about to enter Sasuke's apartment, she heard his voice. She peered in the open door and saw Sasuke's bare back, along with a pair of legs around his torso. The female was pushed up against a wall while he pleasured her. Sakura stood there stunned, that Sasuke, her boyfriend and fiancé, would do this to her! She had unintentionally let out a small gasp, buy being the trained shinobi he was, Sasuke heard it. He stopped what he was doing and looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened._

"_Why'd you stop Sa-su-ke-kun?" Sakura's eyes widened. She'd know that voice anywhere! It _was _Karin! _

"_Sasuke-kun! How could you! I-I-I love-e yo-ou-u!"_

"_Hn," he said "I was only talking to her." Karin kept quiet and wouldn't show her face. Sasuke set her down, turned around hiding Karin, and walked towards Sakura._

"_Come on, Sa-ku-ra," his deep, velvety voice now making her shudder in disgust with the way he said her name, "You know I love you. Why do you doubt me? Listen, I need to talk to you so meet me at the Lotus Bar after I get back from the mission and you finish work, ok?"_

'_**T**_**hat stupid cheating asshole!'**

"_Fine. I'll leave you alone with your _whore_ now, you fucking asshole." With that, Sakura stepped up to Sasuke, powered her right hand with a little bit of chakra, and slapped him as _hard_ as she could. She then turned around and ran towards the door while saying,_

"_Oh, it's about what you do, not what you say," then she performed a transportation jutsu._

End Flashback

Sakura stepped into the bar and decided to sing how she felt towards Sasuke, instead of telling him they were done. She hid herself from Sasuke and walked up to the bar.

"I want to change and sing," Sakura said.

"Go talk to the brunette over by the stage. He'll show you the change rooms."

"Thanks, I'll get a drink afterwards," she said as she made her way to the brunette the bar tender pointer out.

"Hey, I want to change and sing please."

"What do you want to be called and what would you like to sing?"

"Call me Fujiiro Yuri (1). I would like to sing 'Too Little, Too Late', if you wouldn't mind," Sakura said.

"Okay. After you change, head out the door on the far side of the room and walk up the steps onto the stage. I'll announce you when you're at the top of the steps," the brunette, Jinsei (2) said as he walked away.

Sakura entered the change room and started to change. She took off the jacket she had on, and her regular uniform she wore while working at the hospital. She put on a sky blue corset style shirt that was tight, showed her hard abs and covered about ¼ of her arms. She had black capris that looked almost painted on, with chains hanging off and a gem studded skull and crossbones belt buckle. The shoes she had on were black pus with red stitching and had 3 inch heels. Her necklace was a little silver kanji that said fate and a small bird, sitting on its cage.

She added red and purple streaks to her already pink hair that reached the middle of her back and brushed it out. Sakura also had lavender eye shadow with silver eye liner, with a little bit of blush and a red lipstick. There was also glitter on her arms, neck, face and top of her breasts.

Sakura looked at herself critically. It was the best she could do, and it showed who she liked, and it was not the stick up his ass, cold, cheating Uchiha.Sakura started across the room to the door and headed up the stairs. Jinsei saw Sakura standing there and said, "Hello everyone! We have someone here who would like to sing a song called 'Too Little, Too Late'! Her name is….Fujiiro Yuri!"

Sakura walked out and up to the mike. She saw Sasuke just staring up at her, mouth wide open, at the fact that the shy little Sakura was going to sing in front of _all_ of those people, most of whom Sakura had healed at some point in time. She also saw the rest of the Rookie 12 and their jounin senseis, as well as the sand siblings. Sakura opened her mouth.

"This song is dedicated to my soon to be ex-fiancé and ex-boyfriend. It's time I found someone who doesn't cheat on me with a whore."

With that, she started to sing.

**_"Come with me  
Stay the night  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right  
What do ya expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You take my hand  
And you say you've changed  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me  
Because to you it's just a game (You know it's just too little too late)"_**

Sasuke stared up at her in amazement. He didn't know she could sing like that. Sasuke looked around and found most people staring up at her in amazement. The only ones who weren't were the girls of the Rookie 12, Temari, Naruto and Neji.

**_"So let me on down  
'Cause time has made me strong  
I'm starting to move on  
I'm gonna say this now  
Your chance has come and gone  
And you know..._**

**_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_**

**_Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm_**

**_I was young  
And in love  
I gave you everything  
But it wasn't enough"_**

'_The words are almost exactly the was it was'_

'**Yeah'**

**  
_"And now you wanna communicate (You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else  
In letting you go  
I'm loving myself  
You got a problem  
But don't come asking me for help  
'Cause you know..._**

**_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)"_**

_"_**_I can love with all of my heart, baby  
I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a prayer"_**

'_He really is a player…..Stupid Uchiha'_

**  
_"That's no way to live  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh..._**

**_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_**

_**Yeah  
You know it's just too little too late  
Oh, I can't wait**_

**_It's just too little too late  
a little too wrong  
And I can't wait  
But you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face  
But you don't like me  
You just like the chase  
To be real  
It doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)"_**

"I hope the last Uchiha knows by now that I'm breaking up with him. If he doesn't, he's just **stupid**," Sakura said. Sakura put the mike back, jumped off the stage, walked over to Sasuke and dropped the diamond encrusted ring onto his table and said,

"Give it to some other loyal bitch, you bastard." Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the hand as she tried to walk by.

"You are not doing this. Not here, not now, not ever."

"Oh, but I am." Sasuke's grip started to tighten. Sakura did nothing as his hand started to break her hand. When at least one bone was broken, Sakura powered up her other hand, made him let go of the one hand, then grabbed his neck and lifted him.

"Now, listen here, Sasuke Uchiha. I will not repeat this. I _am_ breaking up with you. Nothing you can say or do will change my mind. Now, _get_ out of here." With that, Sakura flung him towards the door.

"That was awesome Sakura-chan! Your singing was sweet and you flung the teme out!"

"Calm down Na-Naruto-ku-kun," Hinata said as she dragged her overexcited boyfriend away. Neji just sat there.

"Nice singing, Haruno."

"Thanks, Neji-san. Can I get a screaming orgasm and some tempura here?" Sakura said.

"Add a scotch on the rocks to that," Neji added. When their drinks and the tempura arrived, they just drank and ate tempura silently.

"Will you let me have the pleasure of walking you home?" Neji asked.

"As long as you at least call me Sakura-san or Sakura."

"Fine, Sa-ku-ra." Sakura shivered with a bit of excitement. They finished their drinks and tempura while Neji left money on the counter. They walked out and started towards Sakura's new apartment.

"Do you remember when I found you dancing in the rain at the training grounds?" Neji asked.

"How could I forget? It was about a week or 2 after I found the teme with the whore, after I had just decided to break it off with him when Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru told me how many times he had cheated on me. It was also the first time I could let out my tears without anyone knowing."

Flashback

_A month and ½ ago_

_Sakura looked out her window. _

'_It's raining.' _

'**Now we can go dance in the rain and cry, finally.'**

'_Yeah. Let's go to the training grounds and dance. I wanna get over that bastard finally. Then, i'm going to get a new apartment.'_

_Sakura locked her door and jumped out her window, closing it behind her. She ran towards the training grounds. When she got there, she started to listen to the music in her head and started to sing and dance. At the same time, Neji was out on a walk. He walked all through town, and then decided to go to his favorite spot in the training grounds and meditate in the rain. When he got nearer to the training grounds, he heard a beautiful voice singing. _

**_"Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days"_**

_Neji peered around the corner and saw apink blur dancing around and singing. He activated the byakugan and saw it was Haruno Sakura, an ANBU captain/medic. He looked closer at her face and saw she was crying with her eyes closed. _

**  
****_"You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud"_**

'_Neji's __at the entrance.'_

'**I know'**

**  
****_"And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize_**

_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah"**_

"_Come and join me Neji," Sakura said while still dancing and crying in the rain. Neji walked over and started to meditate while dancing in the rain with Sakura._

**  
****_"So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch_**

_**But I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize**_

_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah**_

_**Runaway Runaway……**_

**_I just wanna scream and lose control_  
**_**Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah** _

_**I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah****"**_

_Laughing, Sakura collapsed onto the grass. Neji collapsed beside her._

"_Do you always sing, dance and cry in the rain?" Neji asked._

"_Not always. It's just something about it…. I can't describe it that is so amazing about it. So it's only sometimes I do it, and usually for a reason."_

"_What was today's reason?" he asked._

"_Did you even _listen_ to the song?" At Neji's nod she continued, "About two weeks ago, I went to see Sasuke. I ended up seeing him without a shirt, close to a wall, with feminine leg wrapped around his torso and moans and groans coming from the both of them. Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru told me yesterday how many other times he's been cheating on me. I decided today that I should break our engagement when he gets back from his A-class mission. I wanted to get over Sasuke so I decided to sing, dance and cry here."_

"_Wow. That's a heavy reason. You know your singing's beautiful, right Sakura?" Sakura blushed and shook her head." May I have the pleasure of taking you out to dinner some time?" Sakura nodded._

"_I should be getting home now."_

"_I'll walk you, since it's on the way to the Hyuuga compound."_

"_Thanks, Neji."_

End Flashback

"Here's your apartment Sakura" Neji said. Sakura nodded.

"Thanks Neji." As she walked up to the door of the building, Neji called out, "Would you mind going out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"I would love to," Sakura replied. Neji disappeared, then reappeared in front of her.

"Goodnight Sa-ku-ra," he said, giving her a small, chaste kiss on her lips. Sakura shivered in excitement and blushed. She kissed him back, and ran her tongue along his lips. Neji's breath hitched, as his mouth opened. Sakura slipped her tongue in and explored his mouth. Neji's tongue pushed hers back and dueled for power over the kiss. When his tongue won, Neji started to explore her mouth while he put his arms around Sakura's waist and Sakura's arms twined around his neck. They broke the kiss, both breathing heavily. Sakura blushed, "Goodnight Neji." With that, she untangled herself, turned around, and walked into the building and up the stairs to her 2 floor apartment. Neji just stood there, smirking, before he turned around and vanished.

* * *

**Translations**

**(1) light purple lily**

**(2) life**

**(3)Bastard – teme**

**AN- This is the end of this one-shot I hope you will review with comments or constructive criticism or encouragement. Please no flames. **

**The shoes I described are in the link below. Just take out spaces**

**www.haunted housecollectibles .com/images/P/vampire-03.jpg**

**I'm outta here **

**Ja ne, **

**Lady of Dreams and Nightmares**


End file.
